Welcome to the Asylum!
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a young man in his prime sixteen. He was taken to the mental asylum for one reason: He heard voices. Voices that told him to kill, rip, and… please him? –AU- 7227R;now a multichaptered fic. DISCONTINUED; Rewritten version titled Welcome to the Asylum!: Redux is out, read that instead
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the Asylum!**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a young man in his prime sixteen. He was taken to the mental asylum for one reason: He heard voices. Voices that told him to kill, rip, and… please him? –AU-**

"Mom, I'm not crazy," Tsuna said for the hundredth time that day as he was put on a straitjacket. His mother was looking at him with sad eyes as she cried to her handkerchief. It was her and Iemitsu's decision that they should send off their son to the Vongola Asylum. A famous asylum that guaranteed the inmates' safety, and their medical-mental health.

They were worried for so long. Their son was a particularly normal teenager until he started to scream in the middle of the night, banging his head to the wall as he muttered 'stop' to himself. These few months have been extreme though. He clawed his hands, making it bleed nonstop as he whimpered and cried, asking _something _to stop.

Their once cheerful, cute, and awkward son changed into a silent teenager. There were times they found Tsuna sitting on the terrace, laughing, or even conversing with himself. But, his night attacks had been too much.

"I love you, Tsu-kun," His mother waved as the ambulance drove away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you look at that, Tsuna? You're alone now. For the first time ever, no one is here for you." <em>The calm, cool, and collected voice said as Tsuna woke up in a white room with nothing besides himself. The brunet shivered as he realized what that voice had said. He's alone. Nobody is there for him. _Alone_.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" The brunet stood up with a jolt as he tried to free his hands from the straitjacket and get the fuck out from here. Being alone in his room with this voice coming at him was bad enough. And then his parents put him in an asylum?

Damn, they're making it worse.

"Let me out! I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy!" Tsuna said as he banged his head to the door. _"You know what to do, Tsuna. And I can do it for you." _ The voice said, almost purring. It felt so realistic that Tsuna had to bang his head harder to the door. "Please, please, please…" The straitjacket was being a fucking disturbance to his usual activities. Normally, when Tsuna was having one of these strange auditory torments, he'll claw his own hands to make the other shut up and writhe in pain with him. And not telling him to do strange things like it's doing now.

"_Rip everything. Yes. Kill everyone. Only then, your, __**our **__bloodlust will calm down." _Tsuna swore he could feel someone hugging him from behind. He turned his head to see who it was, but found no one. _"Surprised to see me, partner?" _Tsuna's eyes tripled in size, and also in fear. Something… _someone _was there, smirking like no tomorrow. But, this someone actually looked like him.

Pair of breathtaking orange eyes stared to his own chocolate ones, bearing a huge, maddened grin on his face. His eyes were not Tsuna's, but it entirely belonged to some other new being who wished to kill everything.

He once lost himself to that orange-eyed being when his young five years old cousin, Lambo, visited from Italy. He was being so annoying that for the first time in his life, he lost it. It was his mother's voice who woke him up from his daydreaming. He found himself with a knife bloodied with his cousin's blood. Lambo was bleeding, and Tsuna didn't remember ever slitting the boy's throat. He was saved though, fortunately.

"_Hi, partner." _His other self greeted as Tsuna looked at him with fear.

Asylum with his… other self would be so… restless.

* * *

><p>Reborn was the doctor-in-charge for the Asylum. Well, working on mental asylum could be fun, or just plain weird. Many of his inmates refused to go out from their room. Some enjoyed sitting on their room all day, speaking with themselves with blank eyes. Others just… threw tantrums whenever they wished to.<p>

That's why tranquilizer became his new best friend.

He walked around with his tranquilizer on his black suit's pocket. He was making his rounds like usual today. But, a new inmate just threw a tantrum inside a room he'd never been inside before. _This corridor was created for inmates who possessed dangerous mental problems, no? _Reborn walked to the unusually noisy room and took a peek of what's inside.

"N-no… Don't! Stay… away…" The inmate panted slightly as he ran around in his room. _The inmate was cute. But, why is he in the 'dangerous' corridor? _Reborn narrowed his eyes as the inmate perked his interest. Nothing can perk him like this before. The cute brunet managed to trip himself to the ground. He thrashed around on the floor, like he's trying to push something on top of him.

"I-I can't breathe!" He shouted to the empty room.

But, as Reborn saw it, to the cute inmate, that room wasn't empty. "STOP IT! DON'T! A-ah…" The inmate moaned as _something _did _something _to him. His hands were strangely pinned to the floor, but his feet kept on thrashing. "U-uuuuuumph!" He said with muffled voice.

The brunet gasped for air as he tried to fight the invisible force. He moved back using his feet without standing. He gulped as his back was against the wall. "N-no… d-don't…" The brunet closed his eyes in fear. "Please?" He asked.

Then, Reborn saw something that was out of his assumption. Another brunet, although a little bit transparent, appeared out of nowhere. He smirked as he let his hands travel dangerously near the cuter brunet's crotch. He kissed the shivering brunet full on his lips.

The mysterious being seemed to notice about Reborn who was outside of that room. He looked over his shoulders, straight to Reborn's onyx eyes before returning his gaze to the boy in front of him.

"_We should play again next time, Tsuna."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna shouted with everything he got, whimpering and begging his… <em>partner<em> to stop. He didn't like being kissed like that. He cannot breathe, and he hated that feeling. He thrashed around once more, trying to get free from his straitjacket and maybe kill himself. If he's going to be stuck here in this asylum with his other self doing dirty things to him, he's better off dead.

Tsuna sighed as the straitjacket stayed still where it belonged. He went quiet and tried to bite his tongue.

The brunet bit his tongue. It was painful, but he knew that it's not as painful as what his other self had done to his mental state.

Suddenly, the door opened and a doctor rushed to his place. "No! You can't kill yourself!" The doctor said desperately. Tsuna knew that, as the best mental asylum around, how can the Vongola branch let one of the inmates to commit suicide? The doctor was wearing an orange fedora with a chameleon sitting on top of it. Quite peculiar, but Tsuna couldn't care less that time. The weird doctor grabbed his cheeks and pushed it so he won't be able to bit his tongue.

"I'm sorry," The doctor injected something to his neck, and then it went dark.

* * *

><p>Reborn laid the inmate on the floor and examined his face. He looked rather peaceful compared to a few minutes again. The boy's skin was pale as a sheet. He looked like he could die any moment. The onyx-eyed doctor examined the boy's name tag.<p>

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_16 years old_

_Presumable D.I.D_

The Italian clicked his tongue. _D.I.D? That's one of the most troublesome diseases ever! _Reborn shook his head and went back to his normal expression. His phone vibrated on his pocket. He opened his phone and got a text message from his old colleague.

_Reborn,_

_My son was admitted at the asylum you're in charge at._

_Please treat him well._

_Iemitsu._

"Talk about a great timing, that Iemitsu." Reborn whispered as to not wake the brunet. He turned to Iemitsu's son and eyed him from head to toe.

And seriously, he found Iemitsu's son to be cute. He has this pale skin that complimented his slightly-pink lips. Sleeping figure so peaceful that only a heartless demon would want to disturb him. Unruly, disheveled brown hair that managed to frame his oval face perfectly. Those eyelids that hid pair of Nana's beautiful brown-doe eyes. This child was simply sublime.

Reborn couldn't hold it in anymore. He smirked as he let his hands traveled. His left hand traced the brunet's straitjacket in a rather provocative manner. His right hand proceeded to touch the boy's cheek, but he was slapped by the brunet.

"_Don't touch __**him **__so easily." _A distorted, warped, calm, cool, and collected voice said to the doctor. Reborn moved back abruptly. His hands ready on his tranquilizer. The cooler copy of the brunet he'd seen smirked to him. "You are…?" He asked. _"Tsuna's not here right now." _Orange eyes looked to Reborn's own onyx-eyes mockingly. His lips curled to a sadistic smirk.

The brunet tried to stand up, but it seemed to the doctor's eyes, he was pulled down by _something_. He wasn't sure how to call the brunet in this state, so he just went ahead and called him Zero. Zero looked astounded for a brief second, but, he grinned almost immediately. _"Are you telling me not to mess with him? Hmm, partner?" _Zero's hands moved under his straitjacket. After a futile attempt of trying to release himself, he laughed out loud.

"_Why would I listen to you, partner?" _His layered voice made Reborn's hair stand on end. Aside from what he had described about the brunet's voice before, he can also sense overwhelming cruelty and pure intention of evil. Reborn instinctively stepped back. Orange eyes widened in surprise for a bit and then he gazed at Reborn with maddened orange eyes. He scoffed and grinned so wide.

"_Kehehehe," _He chuckled madly as he banged the back of his head to the white wall. _"Consider yourself lucky, doc. Tsuna's so willing to protect you that he actually __**kissed **__me!" _Zero grinned wide to Reborn's face. He still looked like he hasn't sleep for days with the way he widened his eyes. "Huh…?" He said dumbly. Zero fell to the floor, laughing hysterically. _"You heard me? Tsuna kissed me!" _He cackled.

Reborn gulped. Never once in his career as a mental asylum doctor he met a patient like this one. This was _not _your usual D.I.D case. This was scarier. More… _unrealistically mental! _Zero seemed so obsessed with Tsuna. Now he can understand what Tsuna had mean when he whimpered, getting pinned and everything. Does that mean that Tsuna himself had gone to the state that he's seeing illusions of his other self?

"_Don't turn silent on me, partner." _Zero purred to himself. _"What's bugging you? Are you sleepy? No… you can't be…" _He purred once more. After a few minutes of silence, the brunet sat up on the floor abruptly. He eyed the scientist with his usual, maddened, eyes. But this time, anger laced his sunset colored eyes as he gritted his teeth.

"_You," _He said with a low growl. _"It was __**you**__…" _Reborn stood still, regaining his composure. He's the doctor here, he needed to shape up. "Is there anything you need, Tsunayoshi?" He asked with professional tone. _"Leave! You're the reason why… Tsuna…" _The brunet stopped abruptly. His entire body convulsed as he fell to the ground, shaking hard. "What just happened?" Reborn crouched to see what happened with his newest inmate, but, a pair of chocolate eyes looked at him pleadingly.

"Leave… Father's friend…" His real inmate pleaded "Y-your name… it's… Reborn…?" He asked to assure himself, Reborn nodded in awe, still comprehending what's going on. _"Tsuna! Why, you…!" _His right eye turned orange as Zero struggled to take control. His hands went up to Tsuna's neck and grabbed it, ripping the straitjacket in the process. "Ack! Run! Please! Don't return w-when he's in control!" His entire body was still shaking, but, he managed to look at Reborn's own eyes.

"_HE'S GETTING TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE WITH YOU! I CAN SENSE IT! I CAN FEEL IT! YOU'RE GOING TO CONSIDER HIM SPECIAL!" _Zero raged, his distorted and warped voice sounded crueler than ever. _"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME TORTURE HIM LIKE HOW I TORTURED THAT ANNOYING BRAT YOU CALL YOUR COUSIN! NOBODY IS TO HAVE YOU, TSUNA, PARTNER! __**NOBODY BUT ME!**__" _This time, orange eyes looked at him madly as Tsuna tried to choke himself instead of letting Zero rip Reborn's throat off.

"R-Reborn-san…" Tsuna said in the interval of his own short breathing. "Run!" He pleaded. With that, Reborn quickly ran to the door and locked his most dangerous inmate inside the white room. Reborn was a fearless man. But, seeing Iemitsu's son, someone who interested him greatly, struggled like that with another being who wanted to actually _kill _Reborn was enough to make the Italian felt fear.

Reborn slide down in front of Tsuna's room and pressed his ear to the door.

"_Nobody, and I mean __**nobody**__, will have you, Tsuna. I can't let them get close to you, can I? Because you're mine. Has been, and will always be."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how do you think? Think it deserves to be a multichaptered fic? This idea struck me as I was reading some Bleach fics. I always love crazy people in love XD<strong>

**D.I.D is a multiple personality disorder. Can't resume it any better than that XD**

**Please review and tell me if this interest you good enough to see what happens next! **

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	2. C 01

**Welcome to the Asylum!**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a young man in his prime sixteen. He was taken to the mental asylum for one reason: He heard voices. Voices that told him to kill, rip, and… please him? –AU-**

**C 01: Strait-**

_Tsuna could remember it as clearly as it was yesterday. He was still fourteen years old, average, scrawny with Cs as his grades and hope it could stay that way. A tall, mysterious Italian visited their house. He looked so out of place with his extravagant suit in Tsuna's typical Japanese home._

_Well, he couldn't say that all member of his family are average. His father was a foreigner too, a quarter Italian. That made him part Italian, no? Well, he didn't, and doesn't care. _

_Tsuna gulped nervously when he poured a glass of milk for himself in the kitchen. He could feel the Italian's stare at his back. It sent chills to his spine. "Umm," He muttered. The Italian didn't respond, but chugged down the coffee his mother made some time ago. "Who are you?" He asked as he finally looked the Italian on his face._

_He couldn't see his eyes clearly because of the fedora hat he was wearing, but he could see vicious-looking onyx-eyes staring back at him with narrowed eyes. His hair was as black as his overall outfit with curled sideburns on both side of his face. Tsuna thought that those sideburns are particularly attractive. He wanted to smack himself for that thought though. _

"_Yo," The Italian replied, completely irrelevant. Tsuna wasn't asking for a greeting. He asked for the man's identity. And reason to wear such extravagant clothes, if he may add._

"_I didn't expect Iemitsu's 'beloved son' to be a scrawny no-good brat like you." The man said mockingly. Tsuna could feel another part of him who wanted to strangle the man for insulting him, but, he slapped himself to prevent it. Man, he missed those times where he could slap himself to calm his other half._

"_Huh?" The Italian seemed to have caught this as a weird act. But, Tsuna saw the man shook his head dismissively. "I'm a hitman, my name is Reborn." He said with smooth Italian-accented Japanese. It made a simple introduction sounded so enticing, Tsuna thought. He gulped nervously as he nodded a small, acknowledging nod. Yeah, like a hitman really exists._

"_You took that well. Too well." The man said. Tsuna laughed nervously. "W-well, I don't believe that a hitman actually exists. Everything I don't believe doesn't exist for me." Tsuna replied with a nervous smile. He picked those words from his other half. Everything he doesn't believe doesn't exist. It was his other half's firm belief._

_The said hitman smirked, looking thoroughly amused. "You're interesting, kid. No, that's dame-Tsuna for you." Reborn said. Tsuna wanted to protest, but he decided to not stir a fight. It would be bad if he got his other self aggravated._

_Instead, he smiled to Reborn sweetly. "Father's friend sure is i-interesting." He mentally cursed himself for stuttering. He had wanted that to sound confident, so he won't appear as pathetic to the foreign man. _

_Reborn chuckled. "Pathetic," The Italian sip his coffee. "But, interesting. Yeah," He stared to Tsuna with amusement written all over his face. Tsuna narrowed his brown eyes, but decided to smile and close the door to the kitchen. He went up the stairs with his glass of milk in hand. That was when his father barged in hurriedly from outside._

"_Tsuna!" His father called. "Yes?" He answered, turning to his father. "You met him? Reborn?" He asked, sweat forming on his face from running. "Y-yeah…" Tsuna scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Are you okay? Did he do something to you?" He asked. Tsuna shook his head. "Nothing, Dad." He answered. Iemitsu beamed when he heard the word 'Dad'._

"_Well, just tell your daddy if he ever trouble you, okay?" He said with hint of pride. Tsuna nodded and smiled to his father. Iemitsu smiled back and entered the kitchen. Tsuna was about to continue upstairs before he heard Reborn said._

"_Your son… He's very interesting, Iemitsu," Tsuna could feel his cheek heated up in an unfamiliar feeling. "E per non parlare, carino." Reborn added in Italian. He could feel his other half seething with rage as they continued on the stairs._

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up with a start. He looked at the white ceiling with uncertainty. Where was he again? <em>"Good morning, partner." <em>A slight happiness could be heard within the distorted, cruel-sounding voice. Well, other people would have considered his other half's voice to be cruel and evil. But to Tsuna, as long as he doesn't say anything weird, he's fine with it. "H-hi, partner…" God. This felt weird.

White ceiling, white floor, white walls and white door. Now he remembered where he was. Vongola mental asylum, yeah. Yippie-shippie-doo.

"I'm not crazy. Why should I be put in mental asylum?" Tsuna muttered as he tried to sit, leaning his back on the wall. _"Kehehehe," _Maddened chuckle resounded from inside him. _"It's for my sake, partner. I got you here so nobody but me could have you." _Tsuna flinched. But, his other half did nothing like molesting him.

Tsuna was never frightened by his other half's verbal threats. But, when he started to kiss him like crazy, or pinning him down to the floor and lay on top of him, he'd freak out.

It has been like this ever since _that _night. That eventful night on his first year of high school. Tsuna shook his head dismissively, not wanting to think about it.

Tsuna laid his head on his knee, sighing. _"Well, partner, it's better than being all alone in this place, right?" _Tsuna scoffed as his other half cackled evilly. "If I'm all alone, I won't be here in the first place." He said without stuttering. This time, it's his other half's turn to flinch.

"_You're mine…" _Calm voice said, reassuring himself. _"Mine. And nobody else's." _Tsuna gulped. But, he decided not to retort. He's always scared if his other half stated that Tsuna is his…

Tsuna's mind trailed off. What could he be doing if he's not here? Probably in Yamamoto's place. He would be eating freebie sushi with Gokudera-kun who'd complain. He didn't dare mutter their name. He doesn't want to agitate his other half.

Gokudera and Yamamoto, his two best friends. Gokudera-kun's personality clashed with Tsuna's own. Gokudera Hayato often bullied him, or ignored his existence to the point that everyone in the class, excluding Yamamoto, ignored his existence as well, out of fear to the silver-haired teen. But, it all changed when Tsuna saved him from a car crash when they were in their second year of junior high school. Gokudera turned out to be a very kind person. Even if he's only kind to people he acknowledged. And he acknowledged Tsuna for that matter.

Yamamoto Takeshiwas a very dear friend to Tsuna. He was a kind, easygoing baseball jock that everyone seemed to adore. Yamamoto was the first person ever to ever notice the brunet's existence. But, they didn't become friends until the second term of the first year of junior high. That particular morning, Tsuna managed not to wake up late and ran to the school to do his morning duty. He was partnered with Yamamoto that time, and the raven-haired jock arrived with gyps on his hand.

Tsuna asked what was wrong, but Yamamoto let out a sigh and didn't answer. Instead, he asked Tsuna about what would he do if the only thing he's good at in life disappeared. The brunet assumed that Yamamoto had broke his own hand, making him unable to play baseball. Yamamoto even said that he wanted to commit suicide. Tsuna was surprised, but nevertheless, he answered that he'll keep on trying his best instead of giving up. That made Yamamoto warmed up more to the brunet and become best of friends.

He wondered how will his best friends react if they found out that he won't be returning for the new school year and will spend the rest of his life (probably, but he sure doesn't want that to happen) in a mental asylum.

"_Partner?"_

Distorted voice surprised him. "S-sorry," Tsuna said in apology. He wanted to slap himself to get a grip, but, his partner alarmed him. _"This straitjacket is tighter than yesterday's." _Only then, the brown-eyed brunet realized about the straitjacket bounding him. It was indeed tighter than yesterday's. He could see it. Yesterday's straitjacket only has two straps, this one has four.

"_Ripping this would need extra energy." _His other half cackled. Tsuna didn't know what made him feel so amused though. His other self's sense of humor confused him sometimes.

Tsuna leaned to the wall, but slid off to the floor. "I'm sleepy…" He muttered. His other half cackled once more. _"You've just woken up." _He said with a mocking tone. Tsuna shrugged and rolled three times to the left. "I'm hungry." He muttered as his consciousness drifted away.

Well, at least today his other half didn't make any trouble.

* * *

><p>Reborn was pissed beyond all beliefs. The boy he met yesterday was totally different to Iemitsu's incompetent son he met two years ago. After the brat interested him, he went to observe him at his school. Unbelievable incompetent, no-good at almost everything he does. The only thing that everyone Reborn asked seemed to answer was: The boy was cute, and unbelievably kind. Almost to the point of gullible, even.<p>

But, yesterday… What the hell was that?

Reborn could still remember those widened, maddened orange colored eyes looking at him mockingly. If it wasn't for that warped, distorted, cruel, and _evil _sounding voice, he would have kicked the boy's chin for messing around with him. But, no. Just… _no. _He would be surprised if anyone heard that voice and still feel fine. If there was, that person would have been a nutcase or just plain stupid.

That voice represented what Reborn thought as a true… _insanity_. He instinctively knew that if dame-Tsuna hadn't struggle when Zero went out of control, the orange-eyed being would have strangled _him _to death instead.

Death weren't something new to Reborn. He _was _the greatest hitman after all. Well, before Vongola main office, that brat's father, changed his post to a mental asylum doctor, of course.

Alas, fearless hitman or not. Reborn's a human. He could feel fear like he could feel any other emotion. His expression turned bitter as he mused to himself, but, he chuckled right after as he chugged down canned coffee on his desk.

His beloved partner, the bright-green colored chameleon opened its eyes and jumped from Reborn's fedora. He looked at the door suspiciously. "I know, Leon." Reborn said as he petted his chameleon's head with his index finger.

The footsteps Leon heard and Reborn presumed finally stopped and opened the door. Dirty-blond haired man came, he was panting hard. "Welcome, Iemitsu." Reborn said in accented Japanese. Honestly, he'd been in this country of the rising sun for almost three years. Why couldn't he say normal-sounding Japanese?

"Reborn," The man said, still panting. "I know why you're here." Reborn said as he examined the man's untidy figure. He knew that Iemitsu was a sloppy person when it comes to dressing in his own house. But, as the young lion of Vongola, the man was always clean and tidy. "My son… My adorable little son…" He mumbled almost incoherently. Reborn rarely saw Iemitsu looking this vulnerable.

"You want to see him?" He asked. Even though he knew what Iemitsu's answer was. "OF COURSE! You don't know how I panicked when Nana told me that he was taken here!" Reborn could relate though. Even though he doesn't have a son, _maybe _he'll also panic if his son ever got sent to a mental asylum.

Reborn nodded and put on his white coat. He convinced himself to know that brat better. Both of him.

"Let's go." He walked with Iemitsu to his least favorite corridor. Dangerous corridor's color was purely gray. It was so dull, and not to mention, full of murderous intent. Reborn could never comprehend _how _he could feel this intent in a corridor that doesn't have many inmates in it.

He unlocked the gray-colored door and entered a room of pure whiteness, save for a boy who was in the left corner of the room. His head was leaning on his left shoulder, and he seemed to be asleep. "Tsuna…" Iemitsu whispered as he approached his son as quietly as possible. He crouched in front of the boy and gritted his teeth in displeased expression.

"It's necessary, Iemitsu." Reborn said as Iemitsu touched the straps in his son's straitjacket. "How could it be like this? My son is not crazy. He doesn't deserve to be put here. In the dangerous corridor, even!" Iemitsu said quietly. He hugged his son tightly.

"I seriously doubt that." Reborn said.

Iemitsu ignored him. The blond whispered to his son's ear. "Don't worry. I'll get you out from here as soon as possible, son." Reborn could hear finality in his voice. The doctor felt a little weird though. It's as if he didn't want the brunet to leave at all.

"_I don't want to leave." _It was that voice again. Reborn instinctively brought out his gun and pointed it to Iemitsu's shoulder, to… _Zero's _head. "Wha…?" Iemitsu's eyes widened as his 'son' hugged him tighter, almost breaking his ribs. "Ugh!" He gasped.

"_I don't want to leave, Daddy." _Zero said to Iemitsu. But, his eyes never left Reborn's face and gun. _"I won't leave. I will stay here forever. I could finally be alone with Tsuna. Finally!" _Zero's lips curled into a maddened grin as Iemitsu's ribs cracked. "Argh!" Iemitsu retreated from his 'son' and stood in front of Reborn.

"_Kssssssssshi," _Zero grinned sadistically. His eyes never left Reborn's own. _"You got guts showing up here again after what happened yesterday." _The boy leaned his head to the wall, looking completely riled to rip Reborn's throat. _"You're not getting closer, doc. He's mine. Don't get so conceited just because he protected you yesterday." _His hands moved wildly under the straitjacket. Both Iemitsu and Reborn could see the straps contracting.

"I have no interest, Zero."

"_Liar." _

Reborn managed to not flinch after hearing the boy's voice. It sounded exactly like how he remembered it. But, it was laced by more malice than Reborn had sure that any other sixteen year old boy won't have any malice like Zero does. _"Kihihihi," _Zero chuckled. _"If I managed to rip this straitjacket, I'll be able to strangle you to your death, doc. Tsuna's not here right now. He won't be able to protect you," _Zero said with widened orange eyes staring directly to Reborn's onyx ones.

_TRAK!_

One of the straps broke; making Reborn widened his eyes, sweat slowly forming on his head.

"_You could say that this straitjacket is the only thing keeping you safe, doc." _

**C 01 End: -jacket.**

* * *

><p><strong>Apparently, I made a mistake before. D.I.D is not a disease, it's a disorder and it was different. Thanks to an anon who told me about it :D<strong>

**I'm glad that this story was received well XD I'm sorry if Reborn's OOC :x I dunno how to write him well DX Tell me how? :3**

**Well, anyways, review again? Reviews make me happy :D**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	3. C 02

**Welcome to the Asylum!**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a young man in his prime sixteen. He was taken to the mental asylum for one reason: He heard voices. Voices that told him to kill, rip, and… please him? –AU-**

**C 02: Delu-**

"Iemitsu, are you okay?" Reborn asked. But, his eyes didn't leave the orange eyed brunet that has been struggling with his straitjacket for the last five minutes. "Yeah… My ribs broke. But I'm fine." The blond said, panting.

"_Huh?" _The brunet stopped, and looked at his father with wide, confused stare. _"Keheh," _He chuckled, and then burst to a maniacal laugh. _"Your ribs broke, Daddy? That's impossible!" _Zero cackled. Suddenly, Reborn realized something. "Iemitsu, he's in straitjacket. There's no way he could broke your ribs." Iemitsu's eyes widened. "But, the pain was real! I even the heard the 'crack' sound!"

Zero calmed his laugh, but, he's still cackling. _"Now, then, let me ask you…" _He said as he looked at his father's torso. _"Does it hurt now?" _He asked, grinning madly. "Eh?" Iemitsu stopped clutching his torso. "How could that be…?" Zero laughed hysterically. _"You're better fitted to be in mental asylum more than we do, Daddy!" _He said with distorted voice.

"What did you do?" Reborn asked, gritting his teeth. Zero sighed, probably too tired to laugh even though he still grinned. _"Delusion," _He said with pride in that cruel voice. _"That's the thing Tsuna is so gifted at. Ever since that night one year ago." _He sneered at his father. _"Or, is that my ability? Because ever since that night, he could actually __**hear **__me, __**feel **__me. And thanks to this mental asylum, __**see **__me." _

"That night one year ago…?" Iemitsu mumbled. _"You wouldn't know. __**Nobody **__will ever know. That night was the moment that I decided Tsuna is __**mine**__ after all." _Zero said with fondness in his voice. _"Because, ultimately, he doesn't need anyone but me!"_

_TRAK!_

Another strap fell from the straitjacket. Zero moved even more wildly after there were only two straps left. Reborn narrowed his onyx eyes as he pulled his gun's trigger. "REBORN!" Iemitsu shouted,gulping nervously as the bullet hit his son's head. "That's a tranquilizer bullet." Reborn said with cold tone. He needed to know about this 'night one year ago'.

"I think that's enough, Iemitsu. Let's go."

Iemitsu walked first, he muttered some incoherent things which Reborn thought related to his ribs. Meanwhile, the hitman looked backwards to a boy who was asleep. How is it possible that something so cruel exists in a body that looked like it won't hurt a fly?

* * *

><p>"I fell asleep again, damn." Tsuna woke up, groaning. He didn't know that mental asylum could make you fall asleep so often. "Partner?" He asked. It was rare that his partner weren't there for him when he woke up. He was usually there, either greeting him or molesting him. Not like Tsuna liked it, but, he preferred his partner's company than being alone.<p>

"Partner?" Tsuna asked once more. He stood up and paced around the room. "Partner, this is not funny." He said with a low tone. He could hear his stomach rumbling as he paced on his room. "God, I'm hungry. And I need to use the toilet too. Can I bathe in a mental asylum?" He asked to himself grimly. Asylum life felt so unrealistic. That was the first time he actually felt that he was going to die if he was left alone here. If his partner were here, the latter would just bang their body to the door and destroy it spectacularly. If his partner were-

"Geez. I can't get too dependent to him."

Tsuna sighed. He walked to the door and was about to bang his head to the small window there before the door actually opened and he fell to redheaded boy. "S-sorry!" He apologized instantly. The boy didn't say anything; he looked to Tsuna with wide, unblinking eyes. "Is there something on my face?" Tsuna asked as he retreated from the boy's upper body.

"You…" The redhead said very quietly. "Are surprisingly normal…" He said with a hint of relief. At first, Tsuna was dumbfounded by his remark. Surprisingly normal? He never got that statement before. It was just because he was _so _normal that nobody ever mentioned anything about him. Usually, people recognized other people because of how special they was, right?

"_You can hear us! How rare! Can you see us?"_

"_It's you. It's definitely you. The human our master seeks!"_

Tsuna flinched as he remembered about the two strangers he met that night one year ago. He smiled meekly to the redhead. "Umm, thanks?" He said. "…that's a good thing…" The redhead said with a slight smile. "The room before this one's inmate tried to kick me on my stomach because, apparently, I look like a trash." He said as he dusted his clothes.

"That's harsh." Tsuna said in sympathy. "It's okay, I'm used to it. That's why I work here after all." Tsuna tilted his head in understanding. He managed to get a glimpse of the redhead's nametag.

_Enma Kozato_

_Dangerous Corridor's –_

Tsuna couldn't read what was beyond that. Enma Kozato went outside and brought in a trolley full of food. Tsuna's stomach grumbled. "God, I haven't eaten since yesterday." He approached the trolley and was about to get the nearest fettuccini. But, his straitjacket hindered him. "Oh man…" Tsuna said with a long sigh. Tough life… life's tough…

"Um, I can un-strap them for you," Enma said sheepishly. "Really? Would that be okay?" Tsuna asked, looking genuinely happy. "Sure. But, I need to be here as long as you're unbound. Is that okay?" Enma looked down to the tray. Tsuna nodded. "Okay then, I'm hungry. And, um, Kozato-san, can I ask you a question?"

The redhead perked as he un-strapped Tsuna's straitjacket. "Sure, Sawada-san."

"Tsuna, please. How can I go to the toilet in a mental asylum?"

The redhead chuckled, and then laughed. "Um… did I say something wrong?" He asked. "No, you don't." Enma smiled. "I can escort you, if you want. And, call me Enma." He put the fettuccini in front of Tsuna and smiled. "Here you go, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna smiled earnestly and took a fork on the trolley and started digging in. He never ate pasta that good. "Enma, you're excused." A velvety voice with Italian-accented Japanese said. Enma flinched instantly. "D-doctor Reborn… O-okay…" Enma ran away from that place in fear.

Tsuna took a long gaze towards the man in fedora. He looked as sublime as Tsuna remembered him. Tall, long legs that'd put supermodels to shame. High bone structures, beautiful, attractive onyx-colored eyes burrowing its way slowly to Tsuna's soul. He blushed and then shook his head dismissively. He shouldn't be thinking about this. Imagine what would happen if his partner knew he was thinking of that.

The brunet looked at the pasta he was eating like there was nothing more interesting than its white-colored carbonara sauce. "Rare to see you not struggling with yourself, dame-Tsuna." The Italian said with his usual, velvety voice, only this time, it was laced by mockery. "U-um… partner's asleep… I guess…" He answered, not sure if that's what Reborn wanted to hear.

Reborn closed the door and leaned to the white wall beside it. "Partner?" He asked. "Y-yeah. That's how I call him." Tsuna said nervously. Damn, why couldn't he stop stuttering? "That other brat? How could you call him your partner? You were frightened the last time I saw you with him." The man asked. That was the first time he didn't mock him in all this three years Tsuna known him.

"H-he's always been there for me. All this time. Even when no one noticed my existence. Well, it'd be nice if he doesn't molest me all the time though, haha." Tsuna said with a small laugh as he turned his fork to eat another bite of his fettuccini. "Why would anyone not notice your existence?" Reborn muttered.

"Sorry?" Tsuna asked. He didn't quite get what Reborn said earlier, too enticed with his fettuccini. "I said; it's normal for anyone not to notice your existence, dame-Tsuna." The Italian smirked. "Reborn-san, that's mean!" Tsuna shrugged. Reborn chuckled.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tsuna finished his fettuccini. He put his plate to the trolley and faced to Reborn. "Um, can you bathe in mental asylum?" He asked meekly, feeling utterly embarrassed. Reborn looked at the brunet with narrowed eyes. This brunet is _normal_. As normal as any sixteen years old teenager out there could be. This was the first time he got an inmate who asked for a bath knowingly. The rest would just rampage about how smelly they were. "Sure, you can." Reborn answered coolly.

"Can you show me where? I-I promise not to impose anything more after you showed me." The brunet said, stuttering meekly as he tried to hide his blushing face. "You need to be supervised though. We've got so many inmates of the Dangerous Corridor rampaging inside the bathroom," Reborn stood up properly and smirked mischievously. "I'll be your supervisor." He said.

Tsuna's face exploded into a red hue. He _won't _need any supervision if his partner is asleep. Since the latter molested him _so _often in the bathtub in their house. Supervision also means that the gorgeous Italian would be watching him take a bath, right? Sure he once bathed with Lambo watching. But… Lambo wasn't a super attractive man with a velvety voice.

Nevertheless…

"S-sure…" Tsuna answered meekly, not daring to see Reborn's utterly amused face. Life in mental asylum sure is tough. He can't even take a bath without someone supervising him.

Both of them left Tsuna's room and walked along the grim, gray-colored dull corridor. Tsuna could see many other inmates with their supervisors. He also found out that not all doctors are normal like how he'd seen them in TV. "VOOOOOOOOOOI! DON'T FUCKING MAKE A MESS! I GAVE YOU YOUR GUNS NOT TO BE ABUSED TO THE WALL!" He flinched as he heard a man's rough voice. He could also hear some Italian-accent in his angry voice. Is every doctor here, beside Enma, an Italian?

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, YOU SCUMBAG!" And then there was a gunshot along with a rougher voice. "Tch, they made a mess again. Wait here, dame-Tsuna." Reborn turned back and went into the room beside Tsuna's own. He can hear a few low grumbles from both the doctor and the inmate after Reborn shot his gun.

"Make any noise and I'll make sure none of you live to see the next sunset." He threatened both of them. Tsuna gulped. Something told him that if _Reborn-san _said that, it won't be just an empty threat.

The Italian sighed and then walked to Tsuna's direction. He gestured him to walk again. He didn't say anything, so, the journey was silent.

Finally, they arrived at the end of the corridor. It was a wooden door with a symbol; Tsuna assumed that it's Vongola's sign. He'd heard of Vongola before. But, he didn't expect himself to be in Vongola's mental asylum.

"Get in, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with amusement sounding so apparent in his voice.

* * *

><p>He followed the brunet into the changing room. But, turned around to put the 'OCCUPIED' sign in the door and locked it. He leaned to the wall beside the sliding door, whistling. He heard a loud sound of someone falling, and opened the door lazily. "Are you done, dame-Tsuna?" The brunet's face exploded into a red tomato. He nodded abruptly. Reborn smirked as he saw the brunet's bare body. He has the slim built overall. He was pale-skinned from his head to toe, an orange-colored towel securely wrapped around his hips. "I-I'm done… Reborn-san…" Tsuna said, his tone slowly fading from embarrassment. "Hmph. Get into the tub then. Don't cause any trouble." Reborn scoffed, but actually very amused.<p>

"A-are you coming too?" The brunet asked dumbly. "I'll surely do so if you want me to, dame-Tsuna. Do you want me to?" He asked with a flirty tone. Tsuna's ears turned red. "N-no…" He said nervously. "Well, since you're so willing, I'll take this chance to go inside then." Reborn's eyes glinted. "NO!" The brunet ran to the inner room and shouted to him not to open it.

"Hmph. I was kidding though." Reborn laughed.

* * *

><p>Tsuna went inside the bathtub. It has this onsen feel to it, something he's grateful for. "Haaaaaaaaah~" He sighed as he put the towel on top of his head. "Feels so good. It'd be better if I have some milk along too though!" He smiled to himself.<p>

"_You sound like an old man, partner." _Tsuna splashed a hot water on his face. _"That was some good nap." _His partner said, still feeling rather sleepy. "Who cares if I sound like an old man? Milk and hot bath is instant kill!" Tsuna pouted to himself. _"Still sound like an old man." _His partner yawned. Tsuna rubbed his eyes to ascertain what he just saw.

His partner, in front of him, he was leaning to the bathtub sleepily. "P-partner…?" Tsuna asked nervously while trying to poke his partner's arm. _"What is it, Tsuna?" _His partner grabbed his arm and hugged him. "W-what…?" Tsuna blushed even harder than when Reborn looked at him barely naked just now. "Is this… am I hallucinating?" Tsuna asked, mumbling to his partner's warm shoulder. Maybe the heat's getting to him…

"_Keheheh," _His partner cackled, Tsuna doesn't know if it's an evil cackle or not, butm he found it very seductive. _"Doesn't matter, does it? This can be both your Delusion, or mine." _Tsuna flinched as his partner's left arm went down to his hips, circling it around him securely. Tsuna blushed deeper. He _naked _for God's sake!

"_Tsuna…" _His partner purred as he tightened his grip on his brown-eyed partner. Tsuna closed his eyes. But, his partner cupped his chin with his right hand. He gazed intently to Tsuna's closed eyes with his own orange ones. _"I want you… You're mine… Mine… I'm crazy about you." _His partner pinned him against the wall and kissed his lips. "Uuuuumph!" Tsuna muffled. _"Don't fight me, partner. You'll actually find this enjoyable." _The orange eyed transparent brunet whispered seductively to his counterpart.

"Partner…" Tsuna moaned as his partner kissed his neck. He was so sure that if his partner was not transparent, he'd left kiss marks there. "Aaaaaaah~" Tsuna said as his partner licked his neck. Suddenly, the scenery around him swirled.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna! You've spent two hours there! Time to get out!" Reborn barged into the room only to find that Tsuna passed out on the bathtub, his face was unbelievably red. Presumably from staying too long in the hot water.

Well, the doctor doesn't know anything about what just happened to the cute brunet after all.

**C 02 End: -sion.**

* * *

><p><strong>DOOOOOOOOONE!<strong>

**I'm sorry if any OOC-ness happened T_T**

**Anyone wanna guess who's the inmate in the room before Tsuna's? *winks winks***

**Please review, makes me happy~ and happy me means faster updates lol XD**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	4. C 03

**Welcome to the Asylum!**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a young man in his prime sixteen. He was taken to the mental asylum for one reason: He heard voices. Voices that told him to kill, rip, and… please him? –AU-**

**C 03: Ze-**

Tsuna woke up and stared to white ceiling for what it seems to be the umpteenth time. _Honestly, maybe mental asylum actually gave out some sort of sleeping powder in the air. _The brunet thought lazily as he got up. The curtain opened and revealed a man with fedora, playing with his brightly-colored chameleon. "You woke up, finally. I thought you're dead, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said nonchalantly as he stroke Leon's head with his finger.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "You passed out in the bathtub," Reborn answered. "You spent two hours there, what'd you expect?" Tsuna gulped nervously. His face turned as red, no, even redder than a tomato. That would mean his… _activity _with his partner actually lasted for two hours? Oh _God_. "I-it felt like minutes…" Tsuna stuttered, but, he touched his lips and his neck. He remembered what his partner had said.

"_Don't fight me, partner. You'll actually find this enjoyable."_

And it _does _feel enjoyable. How sick is that? To feel so… _good _when your transparent other self was kissing you.

Tsuna slapped himself on the face. _No. Stop. Like, seriously, stop._

"You do that often," Reborn said with velvety Italian-accented Japanese. "What?" Tsuna asked to the doctor, still blushing from his earlier thoughts. "Slapping yourself in the face." The Italian answered lazily. But, he raised his voice because he demanded an answer.

"O-oh, yeah," Tsuna scratched his cheek sheepishly. "It's good to ward off bad thoughts." He smiled. Yeah, it saved him so many times. It can be from his partner, or from his own thoughts. Reborn narrowed his eyes, but decided not to say anything. Tsuna gulped nervously. He hated awkward silences. He played with the white blanket on his feet.

"You have bad thoughts?" Reborn murmured. Tsuna doesn't know what he means by muttering that. So, the brunet just blushed cutely and continued to play with his blanket. Blanket? Wait, where's his straitjacket?

"Reborn-san… where am I?" He slightly hoped that Reborn would say: 'you're in the hospital; your mom will come to see you soon.' But, like that'd happen.

"You're in the infirmary," Reborn answered. "Honestly, this is the first time an inmate actually passed out. We got one who shot the tub into pieces with his gun. There's another one who'd actually trip on his pet turtle and destroyed everything in the bathroom. And we got you who actually passed out." Reborn tilted his fedora and sighed.

Tsuna didn't say anything. He pulled his blanket to his face and muttered 'sorry' to it, but, he doubt Reborn would hear him.

"Well, can't be helped. Let's go, you have an assembly to be at." Tsuna perked and looked at the Italian incredulously. Assembly? What assembly? He's in the mental asylum! How could there be an assembly in a mental asylum? Tsuna _hates _assembly. He even skipped the high school entrance ceremony for the sake of it. Having too many people inside the same room as he was… well, not a good idea. Class is okay. But assembly consisted of many classes. Life's tough…

"Don't worry your guts out, brat." Reborn said mockingly. "The Dangerous Corridor doesn't have many inmates. The last time I'm supervising, it only has three inmates." Tsuna sighed, relieved. Wait… hang on… "How do you…?" Tsuna's ears went red. "I can read minds, dame-Tsuna." Tsuna exploded even more. He sure hoped that Reborn doesn't know what happened between him and his partner.

"Oh come on, brat, hurry."

Reborn's voice startled him. "O-okay. Where's my straitjacket?" Tsuna asked. "What? You want to use it?" Reborn asked in return. "N-no… but, um… might as well?" Tsuna said sheepishly. Reborn threw a white straitjacket to him. "Just bring it. I don't want to put it on you." Reborn yawned and then walked away from the room. Tsuna followed him like a little lost puppy.

"Ummm, can I ask who the inmates are?" Tsuna mumbled. Reborn turned to the boy, but didn't say anything. "No, you can't." The man said after one minute of walking. "Ehhh? Why?" Tsuna asked, pouting. Reborn stopped walking and looked at Tsuna's pout for a while, but then, he started to walk again. "Because it won't be interesting if you know everyone before meeting them." The Italian smirked.

Tsuna sighed. How could he wind up with such a troublesome mentor? Well, at least he didn't feel alone with Reborn's constant joking attitude. Though it kinda reminded him of his partner. "Well, here we are." Reborn stopped in front of a black-colored steel door. "Tch. This better ends good. The last time we had to install this bulletproof door." Reborn mused to himself, clicking his tongue. Tsuna gulped. They had to install this bulletproof door because of the assembly? What kind of assembly could it be?

Reborn opened the double door spectacularly, much to Tsuna's dismay. He wanted to go inside unnoticed so he could spend the rest of this assembly unnoticed. But, I think he already failed miserably. Because his supervisor, Reborn, is the doctor-in-charge in this asylum.

The room he just entered looked like a normal lounge, something he's grateful for. It has comfortable sofas with bookshelves neatly organized on the wall. An armchair facing a TV and a sofa that has been forcibly _thrown _into a houseplant that had shattered to pieces. There were six people inside which Tsuna assumed to be the inmates with their supervisor. That would mean that the Dangerous Corridor currently has four inmates including himself.

"Is that a new inmate I see? Kufufu," A man who sat on the sofa broke the silence first. His statement made everyone in the room turned their head to Tsuna's direction. _God, _this just _had _to happen. Tsuna flinched. The man who greeted him has heterochromatic eyes. Red and blue orbs glinted mischievously as he examined Tsuna's feature. "Keep away from him, Mukuro." Reborn said, standing in front of Tsuna.

This 'Mukuro' didn't regress. "He looks like a little rabbit plunged into a hole full of predators, don't you think?" That statement made Tsuna flinched. _What on earth did he get himself into? _He could feel that voice chilled him on his spine. The only one who could have a voice who exceeded Mukuro's creepiness would be his partner. Tsuna gulped nervously. _Please partner, don't leave me alone at a time like this!_

"U-umm, Mukuro-san…" Tsuna turned his gaze to a girl wearing an eye-patch sitting beside Mukuro. She looked like him, even to her hair that was shaped like a pineapple, like Mukuro's own. "Honestly, Chrome, you're the doctor here. You should be supervising him, not looking at him so helplessly." Reborn shook his head grimly. The girl, Chrome, reacted the same way Enma did. "Y-yes… doctor Reborn…" She stuttered meekly.

"Oya? Is my sweet little Chrome jealous?" Mukuro held the girl's hips firmly before lifting her to his own lap. "You can rest assure, my little Chrome. No one is going to replace you." Chrome turned so red that Tsuna was sure that she's going to pass out. "Ugh…" Reborn sighed. "Tsuna let me introduce you. His name is Mukuro Rokudo, a criminal that was too dangerous to be held in a prison. So, he was detained here instead. And that girl is his sister who happened to be a doctor here. Her name is Chrome Dokuro."

Tsuna nodded to them. "Mukuro, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada. A new inmate." Reborn said, but he didn't move from Tsuna's front. "Kufufu, to make you stand there so protectively… I wonder what kind of person he is…" Tsuna shivered. "Not in a chance, Mukuro." Reborn's hand reached to his gun before Chrome stood in front of Mukuro, holding a trident.

_Holy hell God this place is a nightmare! How could they openly show a weapon like that!_

"I'm sorry, doctor Reborn…" Chrome said meekly. "But, there's a rule that I have to protect my charge." She continued. Mukuro sat there, looking so amused.

"If you touch even one hair of Tsuna's, I'll make sure you regret it, Mukuro." Reborn withdrew his gun. Chrome's weapon turned into a stick, and Mukuro pulled her back into his lap. "Whoa, that's quite intense!" A young man with blond hair joined their conversation. Tsuna perceived him to be a normal guy. He _looked _like a normal guy.

"Stay away from him, Dino. He doesn't need your dose of clumsiness." Reborn said sternly. But Tsuna could hear the Italian's mischievousness in his voice. "Aw c'mon Reborn! Don't be so uptight!" The blond proceeded to hit Reborn's shoulder. But, he suddenly trip over nothing and almost broke the coffee table if it weren't for a middle-aged man holding him. "That's why you shouldn't go, Dino-kun." The man kindly said.

"Uh, c'mon Romario." The blond patted the middle aged man on his shoulder. This confused Tsuna, a lot. How could it be that this inmate looked so… normal? Tsuna looked at Reborn with confused stare. "Tsuna, meet Dino. He's more or less like you. His clumsiness could bring a massive fire on buildings, nah I'm not lying," Reborn clicked his tongue. "And he's more or less like you. He could be someone else completely different when he saw blood." Reborn finished.

Tsuna sighed. "H-hello…" He greeted shyly. "Whoa, Reborn, a cute inmate you got here." Dino said as he crouched to get to eye-level with Tsuna. "I'm Dino. Nice to meet you, Tsuna." Dino stretched his hand to Tsuna. Tsuna gulped, but grabbed the hand. "I-I'm Tsuna…" He said meekly.

"Stop being so annoying back there. I can't hear the TV, scum." Dino, Tsuna, Reborn, Romario, Mukuro, and Chrome turned their heads to the armchair in front of the TV. "VOOOOI BE QUIET!" The white-haired doctor said. The man sitting on the armchair grabbed a glass on the coffee table and threw it to the doctor. "You're the loudest here, you trash-shark."

Tsuna gulped nervously as he hid his face behind Reborn's back. "That's Xanxus and Squalo. Xanxus, like Mukuro, is also a criminal. But, he was the Vongola director's son, so he was put here instead of the prison."

"What, you got a problem with that?" The man perked. Tsuna's eyes widened in fear. Never, he repeated, _never_ he met someone like that. Someone who intimidated him to the point that he shivered. _Partner… partner… partner… _Tsuna thought to himself. This was the first time he pleaded for divine protection of his partner's presence.

"No. Back to your television, Xanxus." Reborn pulled out his gun. "And who do you think you are to tell me what to do, trash?" Xanxus asked, pulling his own gun. Nobody dared to move, or even breath. "Now calm down, Xanxus…" Dino tried to break the tension. Squalo just disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Don't fucking touch me." Xanxus said sternly. His red eyes looked at Dino's threateningly. But, his gun never left Reborn's heart. Chrome shivered, and Mukuro hugged her to calm her. How Tsuna wished he could bolt away from this room, screaming.

"I said; Back to your Television." Reborn ordered coolly. "Don't tell me what to do, scum. I haven't had a good fight in a while," Xanxus growled. "Do you want to fight me?" He pulled his trigger. Reborn evaded his bullet, and it almost hit Tsuna. "Tch, I missed." Xanxus clicked his tongue.

_God… God… Please… I don't want to die in a mental asylum!_

"And this brat over here is…?" Xanxus turned to the shivering brunet. "A new inmate. Iemitsu's son." Reborn answered immediately. "Iemitsu's son… hmmm," Xanxus mumbled before pointing his gun to Tsuna's head. "Xanxus!" Dino gulped. "You're the son of Vongola's young lion. Prove that." Xanxus's red eyes looked at Tsuna's brown-doe threateningly. If looks could kill… well, Tsuna's probably dead by now.

"Stop." Reborn pointed his gun to Xanxus's head. Tsuna shivered his guts out. "I-I… umm… I…" He forgot what he wanted to say. "You're pathetic. PATHETIC SCUM! IEMITSU DIDN'T EVEN BAT AN EYELASH WHEN HE SAW ME. BUT YOU, YOU FUCKING PATHETIC SCUM!" Tsuna flinched. His entire body shivered.

"_I went to sleep for a bit and __**this **__is what happens?"_

Tsuna slapped himself. "No… stop…" Tsuna pleaded. The way he shivered this time was different than usual. The whole room stopped and stared at him, including Xanxus. _"Who dares…?" _Mukuro whistled at the killing intent slowly, but surely emerging from the little rabbit. "Partner, stop!" Tsuna slapped himself abruptly. He went to the nearest wall and banged his head, hoping to calm his partner down.

"What the hell?" Xanxus said with confused tone. "Tsuna, what are you doing?" Dino asked. Reborn smirked. "Don't come closer!" Tsuna snapped to Dino, to which the latter stopped abruptly. _"What did you call Tsuna again…?" _Chrome covered her ears with her hands as she heard a voice so threatening. It was distorted, and so… _evil_. Its cruelty echoed within her head. Xanxus felt excited as he laughed. "I called him pathetic scum, which suited him."

All hells broke loose when Tsuna lunged at the red eyed man; his hands firm on the latter's neck, strangling him.

**C 03 End: -ro.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, Short chapter is short. But this seems to be a great moment to cut it XD<strong>

**I'm surprised with the amount of alerts coming every morning in my email XD Thanks guys~ please review *insert heart here***

**Your friendly fangirl**

**~Chiri-tan**


	5. C 04

**Welcome to the Asylum!**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a young man in his prime sixteen. He was taken to the mental asylum for one reason: He heard voices. Voices that told him to kill, rip, and… please him? –AU-**

**C 04: Tsu-**

"_You know nothing! You know nothing about Tsuna! How __**dare **__you called him pathetic! If he ever wanted it, I'll massacre everyone who's mean to him! But, no. My partner __**had **__to be a goody-two-shoes who thinks that scumbags like __**you **__deserves to live!" _Zero snapped as he strangled Xanxus's neck. He could feel his partner struggling with all he can to stop him from killing this motherfucker who totally deserves it.

"_SHUT UP, TSUNA!" _Zero shouted to his other half. Tsuna whimpered as he retreated silently. He never shouted to his partner, that might shock him, but at the moment, Zero didn't care. The whole room excluding Reborn panicked. "VOOOOOOI GET THE HELL AWAY FROM XANXUS!" The white-haired doctor shouted. He waved his sword to Zero. Reborn was about to draw his gun to protect his charge. But, with one glare from those sunset-colored eyes, Squalo retreated, shouting to an invisible enemy.

Xanxus's mouth began to foam as the lack of air consumed him. "Braaaaaaaat!" He said while futilely struggling. "Tsuna! Stop!" Dino shouted pleadingly before he tripped over the coffee table and hit the floor face first. Zero gritted his teeth. This man will die in his hands. He definitely will and _had_ to die by his hands.

"Partner… stop!" Tsuna pleaded. Zero could feel Tsuna's own willpower commanded their hands to let go of Xanxus's neck. _"No! He deserves it!" _Zero retorted. "I… don't want to… kill anyone…." His left hand let go of Xanxus's neck. "_Please_! Don't kill anyone, partner!" Tsuna slapped their face with their left hand. "Stop!" He punched himself. "Killing!" Their right hand let go of Xanxus's neck and joined the left hand punching their face.

"Anyone!" Zero roared in pain. _"Stop it! Tsuna, stop it! Don't hurt yourself! ARRRGH!" _Everyone in the room looked utterly confused as Tsuna thrashed around, punching himself. _"STOP IT! TSUNA!" _Zero roared. "I-I'll stop if you stop!" Tsuna retorted, stuttering. Zero gritted his teeth, but finally agreed. Zero looked at Xanxus with apparent menace reflected on his sunset-colored eyes.

"Who… are you?" Dino asked, gulping. Zero turned his head slowly to Dino's direction. His eyes looked as maddened as it was usually. Though, it was something new to everyone beside Reborn. _"You…" _He examined Dino from head to toe, looking so excited. His lips curled into a sadistic grin. _"Are you the same?" _He asked, excited. "Wh-what?" Dino asked in return.

"_I asked if you're the same as me." _Zero cackled. _"What turns you on?" _Everyone perked at how… awkward that question was. Even Xanxus did. Zero chuckled, his distorted voice made it sound like a cackle though. _"Sounds like a pleasurable sexual joke to you guys? Came from Tsuna's face, even, I can't blame you if you perked. My partner… my possession is the cutest thing you'll ever see in your life." _Zero smirked proudly.

No one in the room denied what he said. Reborn took an awkward sip of a punch he took when Zero was strangling Xanxus. _"I meant, what wakes you up? My reason is…" _Zero looked at Xanxus begrudgingly. _"Because I can't put up with anyone messing around with what was mine." _He turned to Dino.

Dino gulped as those widened, mad, beautifully colored sunset eyes looked at him expectantly. _"Blood," _Zero concluded soon after. _"It's blood, isn't it?"_ Dino gulped, but he didn't nod. _"Well, that's okay if you don't want to show him to me. Keheheh," _Zero chuckled evilly. His distorted voice echoed in everyone's head.

He turned to Xanxus. Zero's body shivered from the obvious hatred he felt towards the older man. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened his eyes with an evil grin. He walked towards Mukuro and Chrome. The latter shivered even more than ever. She hugged her brother's neck, still shivering.

"_Yo, woman." _Zero said, sounding bored, but excited at the same time. Chrome jolted, but faced the sunset-colored eyes with fear. "Y-yes?" She answered almost inaudibly. Zero stared to her with his usual widened eyes before finally talk. _"Do you have sleeping pills?" _Zero asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Mukuro.

"N-no… But, I know where we keep it." She let go of her brother and walked shyly to a bookshelf beside the television. She returned with a glass bottle containing many pills of the same color. "D-Dying Will pills. Despite the strange name, it's the strongest sleeping pills I know." She carefully handed the bottle to Zero who grinned evilly.

The whole room stared at the boy who went silent all of the sudden. _"You better wash your neck, scumbag." _He said mockingly to Xanxus. And then, he chugged down the whole content of the bottle. "Huh?" Dino narrowed his brown eyes as he watched Zero chugging down almost like twenty-or-so Dying Will pills.

Zero looked at Reborn, and smiled. _"I hate you," _He said before pair of chocolate colored eyes replaced his sunset-colored ones.

"E-eh?" Tsuna scratched the back of his head. His partner retreated even though they're not unconscious? That's the first time. He turned to face both Xanxus and Squalo. "I-I'm really sorry… a-about what my partner did…" He bowed to both of them. Xanxus looked ready to mess the hell out of the brat in front of him, but Squalo knew better to actually stand in front of him, his sword firmly set on the floor, preventing Xanxus to get up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Squalo asked. Tsuna covered his ear from the white-haired doctor's rough and not to mention _loud _voice. The brunet couldn't say a thing to explain. He can never truly tell anyone about his partner properly. He was just… _there_.

Tsuna didn't answer, but continued to be fixated by Squalo's sword. He touched the sword with his bare hands and pulled it off the ground. He stood in front of Xanxus before sitting in front of the red-eyed man. "I'm truly sorry." He looked at his lap with furrowed eyebrows. He truly felt sorry for his partner's stupid action.

Xanxus was dumbfounded. He had killed more than one hundred and seventy seven people and had never felt sorry. Yet this boy apologized for merely strangling him? Weird. He was too shocked to strangle the cute brat who just apologized to him.

"Ah," Tsuna felt his head grew numb as his eyes felt so heavy. He tried to stay awake, but his brain's order to sleep was too strong. "Sleeping… pills?" He asked to himself as he tried to slap himself awake. Tsuna was never good with medications. Even normal anesthesia could make him feel as numb as he was given a whale-poison. One tablet of normal sleeping pill could've put him to sleep for at least twelve hours even though they took two hours to react. Just how many sleeping pills did his partner drank?

As he realized what his partner's objective was, he raised his face to see Xanxus's red eyes. It was beautiful, and it reminded him of a wild hare he once met when he was a kid. That red-eyed hare was all alone without anyone to depend on. Xanxus's face looked dumbfounded as the brunet fell to his arms. Tsuna positioned his hands on Xanxus's neck, hugging him. "Xanxus-san…" He whispered to the man's ear with the last bit of his strength. "Please… _don't die_." He pleaded as he lost consciousness.

"_You have no idea how much I hate people like you who tried to take what's mine from me."_

The brunet stealthily took the other man's gun and pointed it to his head. Xanxus spared no second and took his other gun and pointed it to the brunet's head. "That brat was better than you." Xanxus seethed to the brunet that was currently sitting on his lap. _"I know. He's mine, after all," _Zero narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you so desperate on calling him yours?" Xanxus asked, firming his grip on his gun. Zero laughed maniacally. _"Because… nobody wants him before. And when I decided to make him mine, suddenly, everyone wants him." _Zero gritted his teeth, obviously pissed. _"No one ever noticed the way he act so kind to the world. Those two brats he called his friends? They only befriend him because he had saved them. Ridiculous. The way he actually went with his 'No~ They're good people~!'… makes me want to kill everyone who got near to him."_

Zero said, copying what Tsuna had told him as a reason. He clenched his left hand. _"That said," _He seethed while grinning. _"Don't touch what's mine, scumbag." _He almost pulled the trigger before he suddenly stop. A _new_, _unfamiliar_, presence joined them in the room. "Dino-kun!" Doctor Romario panicked as he realized that his patient's nose was bleeding harshly from his tripping earlier.

"_That looks fun," _The voice was distorted and sounded so far away. It wasn't as cruel as Zero's, but still brought chills to everyone's spine. _"Can we join too?" _The blond looked considerably paler than he actually was. His eyes turned into flickering amber-colored. The new figure kicked the wooden table beside him and actually cracked it. _"Stupid table, making us trip." _He gritted his teeth.

He walked to a bookshelf where Chrome had taken sleeping pills from and punched it with all he can. "Dino-kun!" Romario exclaimed, obviously panicking. _"Shut up, Romario. That bookshelf was pissing my guts off." _Romario sighed with defeated expression. This was the main reason why the Cavallone Industries' main heir was sent to the asylum. As soon as the young master saw blood, he changed into something else completely different.

This new person looked the same as the young heir, but behaved very differently.

Dino Cavallone will always give everyone an easygoing grin, following whatever fate had decided for him. He went with the flow for his twenty two years of life. And his father and the Cavallone Industries' staffs were glad for that trait of the young master.

Meanwhile the other part of him always gave a scowl to everyone, _everything _that existed near him. It can be either living things or simply objects. Once, after he saw blood of someone's accident on the road while going shopping with the Cavallone Industries' boss, he suddenly felt so pissed at his father and pushed him to the road. The boss was hit by a mini-bus, but thankfully, he was saved.

That was the reason the boss sent both his son and his trusted retainer, namely Romario, to Vongola Mental Asylum. Hoping that his son could find some peace there by himself.

"_Who are you?" _The pale blond man asked Zero, who finally got up from Xanxus's lap. _"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada," _He said with pride in his cruel-sounding voice. He glanced at Reborn with irritated eyes. _"But, you can call me Zero." _He smirked to the blond.

"_We're Dino Cavallone." _He said with finality in his voice. Everyone in the room looked intently at both of them.

After an awkward silence, both blond and brunet started to flinch harshly, even to the point they looked like they've been electrified. _"What… is this?" _Dino's other half said as he clutched his head. Zero screamed like no tomorrow with his distorted-voice. Cruelty actually receded from his voice; it was replaced by frustration and pain. He thrashed around while clutching his head.

No one in the room can hear what both Zero and Dino's other self heard. An unbearably noisy static noise rang directly inside their head. Like a broken radio shoved to their eardrums. _"STOP IT! AAAAARGH!" _Zero thrashed around, damaging the wooden table Dino had broken. Xanxus tried to calm the brat for being so noisy, but Squalo stood firm in front of him.

Mukuro wanted to hack inside the brunet's mind to find out what's going on, but Chrome blocked Mukuro's wandering mind. The male illusionist was slightly astounded by his supposedly weaker sister's action. But, Chrome just hugged him tighter while shaking her head frantically.

Reborn stood still with his glass of punch firm in his hand. He was content on letting Zero thrash around the room until he find out what was going on inside both his, and Dino's head.

Romario panicked, but found himself unable to do anything that won't endanger the young master's life.

* * *

><p>Zero dove deeper inside his painful head. He tried to find his partner, but the pain was too intense that he couldn't concentrate to even find Tsuna. '<em>Partner! Where are you?' <em>He thought to himself desperately.

_Salutations, everyone._

The noisy static voice calmed down and was replaced by a seemingly emotion-void voice belonging to a girl. Zero snarled. Whoever this bitch is going down for causing him such a massive headache.

_I am Uni, the Princess of HadeS community. For those who are 'our kind', but not in this community, I shall explain. This community is a form of government to govern 'our kind' from rampaging around and got sent to local mental asylum like many of 'us'. _

Zero brought his sight back to the real world and looked at Dino with confused expression. Dino looked back at him with exactly the same expression as his own.

_Our King, Byakuran, had relinquished his seat to me. I, however, cannot lead this community to its glory like our former King. Therefore, I refuse the title of Queen. However, I shall give all of you an order:_

_Find the human who had become our former King's target. He is the one most suitable for the throne. The ones of 'our kind' who were marked one year and six months ago shall be the ones who will find our new King._

Dino's amber eyes widened in sudden realization. One year and six months ago was when _he _got Dino sent to this mental asylum for almost killing their father. The tattoo in his hand felt hot, like it was reminding him of those two strangers he met one year and six months ago. The one who… _awakened _him: everything that Dino was not.

The normal Dino Cavallone fought _him_ so many times. Both verbally and physically. _He _refused to be beaten by his main personality. But, in the end, the stronger Dino rejected _him_, the stronger _he _got. And the blond rejected _him _to the last drop of his blood. That was why _he _was stronger than Dino.

_And for you, the new King…_

Her tone changed slightly. It became distorted as she raised her voice in excitement.

_Please remember that you have been marked that night, one year ago!_

The voice finally faded completely from their mind. Zero gulped harshly. His eyes widened. Was it possible that she was talking about him? About _his _'that night one year ago'? For the very first time in his life as Tsuna's other half, he had never felt fear like he did right now.

"Dino-kun, are you alright? !" Romario asked to the blond as brown eyes replaced amber ones. But, Zero couldn't afford to care about anything besides himself, and of course, his partner's safety. He walked slowly to Reborn and stared mockingly to his jet-black eyes. "What?" The hitman asked while putting his punch glass on the table he's been leaning at.

"_I hate you," _Zero said with the same mocking tone as his stare. Reborn didn't retort. Fortunately, the hitman didn't find any fun in retorting to Zero than he did with Tsuna.

The brunet suddenly lost his balance and fell unconscious. "Oops," Reborn caught the sleeping boy in his arms. The brunet moved weakly and desperately tried to open his eyes. Reborn assumed that Tsuna was still buzzed from Zero's earlier act to drug him.

"Re…born…san…" He mumbled sleepily. "What is it, baka-Tsuna?" Reborn asked with his usual mischievous tone. "When I wake up… I will tell you…" Tsuna's head fell to Reborn's chest. "About that night… one year ago…" And then, the brunet fell asleep.

"What was that all about, trash?" Xanxus asked as Reborn slung the unconscious Tsuna on his shoulder. "It seems that Iemitsu's son didn't live a pampered life like how you assumed, Xanxus." Reborn said coolly while leaving the half-wrecked conference room.

**C 04 End: -na.**

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Yeay for me out of hiatus today instead of 4<strong>**th**** of September! XD**

**Okay, nothing much to say except to my usual pleas of reviews XDD**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	6. C 05

**Welcome to the Asylum!**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a young man in his prime sixteen. He was taken to the mental asylum for one reason: He heard voices. Voices that told him to kill, rip, and… please him? –AU-**

**C 05: That-**

_For his sake, I won't do anything._

_For his sake, I won't say anything._

_He seemed to be bothered when I whisper pleasant things. I wonder why?_

_So, I will whisper nothing that will agitate him._

_By the way…_

_Where is he? Where is he?_

_He promised to be with me today._

_We will play together, eat together, and sleep together._

_Ne, Tsuna?_

_Tsuna?_

_Where are you?_

_What happened?_

_Why aren't you responding?_

_Partner?_

_What's going on?_

_Tsuna?_

_Tsuna…?_

_This is not funny… where are you?_

_Are you there?_

_Tsuna?_

_Tsuna…?_

_Partner?_

_Please, answer me!_

_Tsuna!_

_Tsuna!_

"Why…?"

_Tsuna! Finally!_

"Why a-are you doing this…?"

_Partner, what's going on? What is it!_

"_Because, our King seemed to be interested in you!"_

"N-no… stay away…!"

"_No can do!"_

_Tsuna? What is-!_

Then, both parts of Tsunayoshi Sawada felt a burning pain in their backs.

"!"

_!_

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

_IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! _

"PLEASE STOP!"

_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

"_Look! I can see his other part slightly!"_

"_Keep on going, Cecilia!"_

"_Sure thing, Roy!"_

"NOOOOOOO! STOP! IT HURTS! BLEAAAAAAAAGH!"

_TSUNA! YOU BITCH! LET GO! STOP IT!_

"_Roy, he vomited on me!"_

"_Keep going, Cecilia darling. I can see his sunset-colored eye."_

"Please… Please… stop… stop… I'll do anything. Please stop… Stop…"

_You bastards… How dare you… towards __**my **__adorable little Tsuna…_

"_Huh! What is this?" _

"_CECILIA GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_**You bastards sure have guts to fuck around with my Tsuna."**_

"_He… he's the Delusion Master?"_

"_**I give you two seconds to run. One."**_

"_CECILIA! COME ON! LET'S HURRY!"_

"_**Two."**_

"_KYAAAAAA! ROY! NO!"_

"_**One. Two."**_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"_

"_**The rain won't stop… ne, Tsuna?"**_

* * *

><p>A white-haired man walked through the rain happily. He whistled as he saw blood on the street being washed away to the gutter beside the road. Not far from his place, there was a brown-haired boy looking solemnly to the raining sky. His clothes, hands, and face were dirty from the blood slowly gushing out from corpses of two people.<p>

Two people that were his underling, of course.

Violet eyes looked expectantly to the boy front of him. The clothes that looked like a school's uniform had turned from navy-blue into black because of the blood spread around it. The boy's previously white dress-shirt was tinted in a pale-colored white because rain had washed it. _"Tsuna…?" _The boy said in distorted voice.

The white-haired man licked his lips as he walked closer to the boy. He had expected this. He had also expected that the boy won't have any clothes to change into and he can play a 'nice stranger' role to fit inside the boy's life.

"Yo!" He said rather loudly as to alarm the boy.

Sunset-colored eyes immediately met his violet ones with wariness reflected inside. _"If you're going to fuck around with my Tsuna like these guys. I'll-!" _But, the boy fell to his knees. He immediately lent his shoulder to the brunet. The boy was shivering from the cold rain. He gently put the boy's head to his own shoulder.

"I'm here to help you." He said while smiling. But, the boy didn't retort or respond. He laughed as he realized that the boy had passed out on his shoulder.

"How cute, Tsunayoshi-kun," He lifted the boy and slung him in his shoulder. He whistled as he made his merry way to the hotel room he had reserved.

oOo

The white-haired man hummed his favorite song as everyone stared at him weirdly for bringing a soaked boy on his shoulder while he himself was drenched. He whistled when he saw a pretty receptionist who escorted him to the VIP room with a blush on her face. "Byakuran-sama, how about tonight… you and I…?" She looked at Byakuran seductively.

"Sorry, Kanna-chan, I have a new toy." He smiled as he kissed Kanna on her lips and gestured her not to follow him until his room. Kanna nodded with understanding and bowed to Byakuran, excusing herself.

"Not cute, not cute." Byakuran opened the door and pushed the 'Do not disturb' button before locking himself in with the brunet he just found. "Mm… M-mom…" The boy mumbled to his back. Honestly, what kind of high schooler would mumble about their mom?

Byakuran laughed as he put the boy on the empty bathtub and undressed him. He opened the warm water tap and threw his wet clothes. "Geez," He said while reaching for a phone beside the tub. "At times like these, having Uni-chan's telepathic gift would be more convenient." He dialed the room next door's number while resting the brunet's unconscious head on the tub's end.

"_Yes, Byakuran-sama?" _

Byakuran grinned when he heard his subordinate's voice. "Ah, Kikyo. Come and nurse a boy for me, will you? And lend me your bathroom as well."

"_Nurse a boy? What do you mean, Byakuran-sama?"_

"Just give him a bath while I bathe in your bathroom, okay? Details will be after you put my new toy on the bed…" Byakuran glanced at the brown disheveled hair that stuck out everywhere. He ruffled the smooth hair and grinned to the phone. "He's a heavy sleeper. Even now, as I put him in the bath, he's still asleep. Seeya Kikyo-chan~" He closed the phone before Kikyo could retort and scoffed.

"Really," Byakuran cupped the boy's chin with his right hand while smiling tenderly. "How could anyone still asleep when they've been undressed in a rough manner and put inside the bathtub." He laughed to himself.

"Byakuran-sama, are you inside?" Kikyo asked, knocking. "Yeah. I'm counting on you, Kikyo-chan." Byakuran grinned to his subordinate and pat him in the shoulder. "Oh, when you're done, put him on the bed, okay?" Byakuran smiled as he went to Kikyo's bathroom.

oOo

"_Byakuran, I'm telling you to go home." _Byakuran can only laughed at the stern and cold sounding voice from across the phone. "C'mon~ I'm sure I've only been here for a week. Japan is so much fun! You should come here too sometimes!" He said, still with laugh. He pushed the yellow rubber duck with his index finger.

"_No. I don't want to. There are many mental asylums there," _She answered coldly. _"And you've been there for almost a month. I've been taking care so much of your works, King." _

"Hmmm~ but, that's why you're my Princess, right, Uni-chan?" He answered with his foxy grin signature. Uni fell silent for a moment until she finally answered.

"_Fine. I shall wait until tomorrow. If you don't come home until tomorrow, I'll disband the community as the Princess." _

"E-eh, Uni-chan?" He gulped. _"Sayonara, Byakuran." _

"Geez, Uni's trauma of mental asylum can be really ticking sometimes." Byakuran sighed as he got up from his bathtub. He cleared the fog on the mirror and looked at himself lazily. His 'real' self did an awesome job to fight him. To the point of engraving the stupid clown-like tattoo under his eye. Still, _he _won over him. Byakuran laughed merrily. "Look who's controlling now. _Byakuran Gesso_." His laugh changed to a more eerie one as he looked to the violet eyes he used to share with his other self with maddened expression.

Byakuran stopped abruptly and wore his clothes in silent. He just remembered about his new toy. That boy, Tsunayoshi Sawada, was very interesting. He coincidentally saw the brunet talking to himself in a shopping mall. He seemed to be alone before two boys, a tall one with a baseball bat on his shoulder and a shorter one with mean looking gesture. They seemed to be best friends with each other.

And so, Byakuran had spent a month (which he thought was a week) in Namimori, Japan, to observe the boy. His two friends weren't with him all the time, but, the brunet will just smile when they make excuses for not escorting him home and such. And when he did walk home by himself, Byakuran could hear him conversing with himself in a rather pleasant, but weird way.

Sometimes, the brunet will laugh innocently, or shrugging, or plain whining and then laugh. But, there were times where he ran like no tomorrow to his own house, covering his ears.

"Ah, Kikyo-chan~! How was he? Still asleep?" Byakuran asked as he entered his own room dressed in a loose white t-shirt and a jeans. "O-ho, he really is as how you've told me, Byakuran-sama. A very heavy sleeper indeed." Kikyo gave a small laugh before bowing and retreating to his own room.

Byakuran hummed the same song as the one he hummed when entering the lobby as he made his way to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. A small brunet was sleeping there peacefully with occasional mumbling and shivering. Byakuran flashed one of his really rare gentle smiles. The same one he wore when Uni finally broke and surrender herself to her 'Shadow'.

Byakuran liked Uni's 'Shadow' a lot. While the real Uni was a kind and thoughtful girl with nothing besides warmness, her 'Shadow' was apathetic and calculating one with sheer coldness from the same blue-eyes. The real Uni always make him feel uncomfortable as he visited her in her house, a mental asylum which her mother, Luche Giglio Nero was a doctor at several times. The 'Shadow' Uni disliked mental asylum a lot, and went with Byakuran to HadeS community's headquarters: the Millefiore castle.

He himself didn't remember how Byakuran Gesso was. What he remembered from his life before was how hard he had fought to control this body. When he finally did, he went and build his own castle in a country Byakuran hated the most, Italy. It was the country where Byakuran was supposed to be studying in, but his parents suddenly died or something. So, _he _went to the Italy and utilized his mind to gather all sorts of people and finally making HadeS community.

He sat down on his bed before lying down; he stared at the ceiling for a minute before turning around. He placed his hands under his chin and stared at the brunet with shining eyes. Well, he did this whenever he got a new toy. But so far, only Uni and Tsunayoshi Sawada had managed to keep him interested.

"Ummm, p-partner…"

Byakuran perked at the brunet's words. _'Partner? What partner?' _He continued to stare at the boy intently.

"S-scared… those two people… mmmmscared…" The brunet tossed his right arm upwards. Byakuran narrowed his eyes in both curiosity and interest. But, after five minutes of silence an evil-sounding chuckle came out from the boy.

"_Don't be scared, Tsuna." _Byakuran had heard this kind of voice before. Uni had it, and several other of his underling like both Cecilia and Roy had it. But, there was a hint of possessiveness and kindness. Byakuran checked if the boy had woke up, but, his eyes were still shut.

"_I'll make you mine, forever, mmm you don't need to worry… anymore… you're…" _There was a long silence before the cruel-sounding voice continued. _"…my beloved partner. You're mine… forever…" _The brunet snuggled to the bolster beside him. Byakuran's eyes widened as he saw the sleeping boy in front of him.

Partner? _Partner? _How ridiculous! That was the first time he saw a 'Shadow' that was so protective over the real personality. He himself had thought Byakuran Gesso as a nuisance that needed to be taken care of, which he did. Uni _hated _her real self with her usual cold personality. She refused to mention anything about it. She just went and disappeared without caring about her- Uni's mother and the mental asylum Uni had loved like it was her home.

It was supposed to be 'their kind's instinct' to naturally want the real personality dead. But this child, this no-good child with Cs as grade and failing P.E classes that whined to himself often, had accepted his own 'Shadow', even going as far as calling him his partner.

Byakuran didn't feel jealous, but he felt that this boy was extraordinary. He stifled a laugh and went to pet the brunet's smooth chocolate colored hair. "You're interesting, and not to mention, cute, Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun." He smiled gently.

* * *

><p>"Hey… is that really true, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn couldn't help but narrow his jet-black eyes as he heard the boy's story three days after the chaotic assembly.<p>

Tsuna had fallen asleep for three days because Zero had chugged those Dying Will pills. He had heard from Iemitsu that his son had low tolerance for pain-killers and sleeping pills, but Reborn didn't think that Tsuna would actually fall asleep for three days straight.

Tsuna nodded grimly. He was telling Reborn about that night one year ago. His darkest memories. Memories he didn't want to relive for all eternity, but had to at the moment. "This was the mark they've given me." Tsuna lifted his white-colored pajamas and showed his back to Reborn. There was a tattoo of a circle with two weird flowers crossing each other there.

"It hurts. I never expected that I can actually feel that kind of pain in my ordinary life…" He said with a long sigh. "And then everything blurred, I didn't remember what happened after they forcefully marked me. But, when I regain my consciousness for a second, I saw bloody corpses of those people. Their body was totally disfigured and-!" Suddenly, he felt like throwing up because of what he remembered. Those bodies… he somehow _knew _that his partner had done that.

Probably, even though Tsuna didn't want this to happen, his partner did it for _his _sake.

Reborn immediate gave the boy a plastic bag and let him threw up there. He rubbed the teen's back in circles, trying to calm him. Even though it was out of character for him to do so, Reborn concluded that the corpses must've been _horrible_.

"When I woke up, there was this white-haired man who had brought me to his hotel room. I never know who he is though," Tsuna continued as he wiped his mouth with a tissue that was on his bedside table. Reborn sealed the plastic bag and threw it to the trashcan.

Tsuna took his warm tea and sipped it carefully. Reborn sat back on the armchair he had brought to the infirmary. "Continue, baka-Tsuna." He said with a curiosity that resembled a child's reaction after seeing the ending of a TV series' episode.

"Sure, Reborn-san." Tsuna smiled as he put down his cup and continue his story.

**C 05 End: -night-**

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to make the first part of this story like that so you guys can use your imaginations to portray what happened to Tsuna at that night one year ago. The keyword would be 'It was his darkest memories.' so you can make it to be how you guys see something darkest of Tsuna's life from the given dialogues. :D<strong>

**So anyways, ummm review? :D**

**You friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	7. C 06  C 07

**Welcome to the Asylum!**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a young man in his prime sixteen. He was taken to the mental asylum for one reason: He heard voices. Voices that told him to kill, rip, and… please him? –AU-**

**C 06: -one-**

Tsuna woke up slowly. He rubbed his eyes to get a better vision, but, he couldn't seem to recognize where he was. He instinctively grabbed the blanket and pulled it to his face. Oh God… what did he get himself into? Where was he? Did he do something bad?

"_The rain won't stop, ne, Tsuna?"_

Suddenly, his stomach felt so bad that he wanted to throw up. He ran to the bathroom and vomited to the sink. "Oi! Oi! Are you okay?" Suddenly, someone rubbed Tsuna's back in circles to comfort him. He vomited three more times before finally opening the water tap and panted heavily. "You okay?" He asked worriedly. Tsuna nodded, but his eyes were still frightened because of what he saw yesterday.

"Y-yes…" Tsuna clutched his head while shivering slightly. No, no, no. This can't happen. This wasn't like when he was in elementary where he had no friends. Yes… he should thank this kind stranger for helping him, shouldn't he?

But, when he was lost in thought, the stranger hugged him casually. "So cute~!" Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, sorry~ But, I won't tell you my name." The white-haired stranger patted his head. "E-eh, why not?" Tsuna asked, looking confused. "Because if I just give it to you, you'll just forget it. I know how forgetful you can be, Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun."

Tsuna looked at the stranger's face clearly for the first time. His expression was that of a complete shock. H-how did he know his name? The stranger smiled a gentle, yet eerie smile. "Your student ID card was in your pocket when my retainer gave you a bath." It took Tsuna some time before realizing what that means. He blushed to the roots of his hair, utterly embarrassed.

The white-haired man (which he dubbed as Shiroi-san) laughed. "No need to be so alarmed! He's a man, I'm a man, and you're a man too, no?" He said while patting Tsuna's head. "Shi-Shiroi-san? Did you see what happened… last night…?" Tsuna asked warily. The kind stranger's violet-colored eyes widened comically before bursting out laughing. "Shiroi-san? That's an interesting name!

Somehow, Tsuna felt so embarrassed that his face turned the darker shade of red. "Are you embarrassed? That's even cuter!" Shiroi-san hugged him again. "U-um… so, um, where am I?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. "Hmm? Nowhere important. I found you yesterday, when I was taking my rain walk. So I brought you here since it's closer than to your house."

_LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! AHAHAHAHA!_

Tsuna flinched and slapped himself on the face. Shiroi-san narrowed his eyes for a bit, but he didn't question him. He only smile in both pride and anticipation instead. "Soon, huh?" He mused rather to himself than to the confused Tsuna. Shiroi-san patted him on his hair and smiled.

"I'll bring you home, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

* * *

><p>"That night one year ago, is a term both partner and I use to refer our first time killing people. I don't get what partner did, but, he told me that it's okay and to leave everything to him. Partner discovered something about us that I didn't know. And…" Tsuna put down his tea and clutched his head. "He told me that he will never let me go. He will never let me become like Cecilia and Roy. He told me that he'll protect me, and he'll love me like nobody else does." His voice cracked, but he didn't care.<p>

It was frightening. His partner's declaration that day was very frightening. He didn't remember the details, but he was afraid that he'd gone insane because he'd kill people. Tsuna never felt that he was love-deprived. He was used to being ignored, teased, and bullied. He never thought about anyone else besides his family. Sure, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto were his best friends. But, he never thought of them as someone who loves him.

"_You're mine, Tsuna. Like hell I'll give you to anyone. I wish we could just kill them. Rip them thoroughly. Make them explode like we did Cecilia and Roy. I'll do anything to please you, Tsuna. My one and only. My possession."_

Tsuna covered his mouth again. Reborn made a swift move and got him another plastic bag to throw up to. "Gahhh…" Tsuna's eyes began to tear. That was the day Zero began to whisper weird things to his head. The day after that incident, Tsuna returned to his house. His mother and father hugged him tightly. They were worried sick about him. But, Tsuna was too warped to properly remember what they said.

His partner was no longer a voice who helped him overcome his solitary moments. It had become something that even Tsuna couldn't control.

"So, that night one year ago is when Zero, I mean your partner began influencing you until the point that you were sent to this asylum?" Reborn asked, he threw the plastic bag away and crossed his hands. The brunet looked up to the dark obsidian eyes and nodded. "Yes." He replied. "And how about the man who saved you? Byakuran?" The self proclaimed hitman asked.

"Who knows?" Tsuna shook his head. He really didn't know anything about Byakuran. The white-haired man introduced himself normally to him and brought him home. He didn't say anything else besides complimenting how cute he looks.

"_Tch. Something is going to happen, Tsuna. Be prepared." _Tsuna flinched as his partner seethed from within him.

**C 06 End: -year ago.**

* * *

><p><strong>C 07: Zwei of Giotto-<strong>

Giotto was the brilliant heir of the successful Vongola Famiglia before he used his brilliance to plan a coup d'état against the current Vongola. He was put inside the Sicily Vongola Asylum and escaped from the aforementioned place one year and six months ago.

Though, he wasn't exactly 'Giotto'. Giotto is dead, lost in the dreams of his beloved one returning to life and he will never return. He is… Zwei. Yes, Zwei. Like how that child he met within his dreams (literally) referred to himself as Zero, he will refer to himself as Zwei.

Not because he's the second personality, most definitely not. This body was rightfully his, has been and always be. Giotto was just a freeloader until he came and eradicated him. Hey, the cruel Zwei is still kind just like how the kind Giotto is still cruel. He actually made Giotto lost in his dream instead of crushing and squashing him like a bug like how a shadow named Byakuran killed his counterpart.

How inspiring.

After escaping the asylum, there was someone who picked him up. She was a very cold-looking young lady. She has a tattoo that symbolized Giglio Nero Famiglia/Company under her left eye. With one glance, Zwei knew who she was. She was like him, a shadow who looked for another shadow. The only difference is the fact that she already found the one she was looking for and he hasn't.

"I know who you're searching for." She stated simply. _"Do you?" _He asked. His voice came out rather… different than hers. His voice was layered, it sounded cruel to his liking. But it didn't take out the fact that it was weird. "Yes, I do. And your voice is layered because you're still new and disoriented. If you attain what you want, and follow a path that assured you that you are you and not your counterpart, your voice should return to normal." Zwei narrowed his eyes.

This girl… is she reading his mind? "Yes, I am." She answered tonelessly. Whoa, Zwei laughed. Who the hell is this girl? How could she read his mind like she owns it? "My name is Uni. Just Uni. Mind reading is something my—Uni Giglio Nero's mother possess, and it was in _her_, but she didn't use it." She explained swiftly, Giotto smirked. _"Seems like it's interesting to follow you, little missy." _He said as he leaned backwards on the car seat.

"_I'll stick around for a while."_

* * *

><p>He reached what Uni called Millefiore Castle. He was brought inside a room where two seats were next to each other. One was lower than the other though.<p>

Uni sat on the lower chair, looking so very much like a living doll. Zwei didn't kneel like the people who escorted him; he stood still, waiting for the King to show up. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a white-haired man who wore a simple black and white suit. Everyone in the room, beside Zwei of course, shuddered.

"Aaaah, Uni-chan!" The man said with a happy-go-lucky tone. "Nice to see you sitting there! I thought you're going to leave me alone for loooong." The white-haired man kissed the stoic girl's cheek. The girl's cheeks were tinted in pink, but she said nothing. "I'm not you, Byakuran." She said tonelessly. Zwei wanted to whistle. So this man is Byakuran. He's the one he'd heard. The one who squashed his own counterpart into oblivion.

"You're so kind, Zwei-kun." He said when he sat down on his chair. Zwei narrowed his permanent orange eyes immediately. _"What are you talking about?" _His layered voice didn't make any of the leaders of Millefiore flinch, but it certainly made the two underlings who were still kneeling flinch. "The way you banished Giotto-kun… you know you could've done worse, right?" He asked with a sing-song tone.

This guy… he knew. How could he know? That was a dream he had constructed so perfectly in order to make Giotto give up the control of his body.

To his surprise, Uni was the one who speak up. "Byakuran has the ability to transcend over parallel worlds. Of course he knew what happened." The girl said briefly. "To be precise, both of us here have that ability. Only mine's a teeeensy bit stronger than Uni-chan's." Uni looked at Byakuran's direction, but didn't say anything at all.

"_What is this place? What am I doing here?" _Zwei asked. "This place is Millefiore Castle! This is where 'our kind', the shadows gather," Byakuran took a marshmallow bag from behind his seat. "You have been chosen to be the next king's aid, very much like how I am Byakuran's aid." Uni completed his explanation. Zwei looked confused. He didn't even _know _who the next king was.

"You do know him," Uni disagreed. Byakuran whistled happily. "This place is the Millefiore Castle as I said before; this is the empire of Shadows. And we call ourselves the HadeS community. And I'm the leader, the King, Byakuran," Byakuran grinned. "And I'm the sub-leader, the Princess, Uni." Uni said as tonelessly as she always does.

"_What do you mean I know who the next king was?" _Zwei asked, tilting his head to the left, opposite of Giotto's right. "Vongola Mental Asylum," The blond clenched his fists. "The next King will, sooner or later, be sent there. But now, he doesn't know who he is. Not to mention that the _other _aide for the King hasn't awakened yet." Zwei clicked his tongue. That meant he wasn't the only aide, right? Uni nodded.

"_Doesn't answer my question. Who's the next King?" _He asked impatiently. "Aah, would you look at that, Uni-chan?" Byakuran asked to his princess. Uni peered him from head to toe with cold eyes and nodded. "Impatience was never one of Giotto Vongola's showed features. You have diverged." Zwei narrowed himself, but then he laughed out loud.

"_Of couuurse! I'm not Giotto Vongola! I'm me! I'm Zwei!" _He cackled. Byakuran chuckled, and Uni actually smiled. "You do realize that you lost your bet, Byakuran?" Uni asked coldly. But Byakuran laughed and facepalm-ed himself. "Daaaaaaarn paper works for a month? You're cruel, Uni-chan."

"Of course." The Princess of HadeS smiled in victory. "And, Gio—no Zwei-san, the next king of HadeS is Tsunayoshi Sawada also known as Zero."

Zwei laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>"<em>Go to sleep, Dino." <em>He urged for the umpteenth time. He didn't like the fact that his counterpart constantly overtired their body. But Dino seemed to resist him in almost every way possible, even when he wasn't struggling to take control of the dimwit blonde's body. "Like hell… I'll listen to you… You're just the number two personality. Don't try to take control of me." Dino said breathlessly.

He was silent to that. This guy was definitely paranoid. And he too have name. Well, at least he referred to himself as Dvo. When Dino never wanted him to used the name Dino as well, he developed a new name. And that was Dvo.

Dvo sighed as he tried to make Dino turned over to the left side, the side where he liked to sleep. Dino stubbornly stayed on the right side. He didn't like their stupid struggles, can't they just make turns or something?

Dvo wasn't volatile since Dino still has that kind of volatile persona within him. He was surprised that not many knew the reason _why _Dino chose whip as his weapon. He clicked his tongue. This body should be his already, he didn't like living under Dino's constant judging that _he _was the one who injure Dino's father. Sure that's true. But, was there really a need to constantly blame him for that?

Geez.

When they both looked at the ceiling, something unexpected happened.

Their head felt like it was splitting open. Dino screamed as he clutched his head, but Dvo held his pain and tried to calm down. He should find the reason why their head is splitting open.

A few minutes passed and he can hear people's footsteps from outside their confining room. Judging from the steps… Romario, Chrome, and Reborn. He groaned. Stupid Dino. He didn't need to be so loud.

"DINO-KUN!" Romario shouted. Dino screamed harder and Dvo closed their eyes.

"_Oi, you." _Dvo heard a layered sound, similar to his and Zero's. _"If you're the one causing this fucking headache… stop it now!" _Dvo shouted. He didn't know if he was saying it inside his head or out loud. It's hard to hear things especially when his counterpart is screaming like a crazy person who caught fire.

"_I'm helping you eradicate your shitty counterpart. We've got job to do." _The voice said with bored tone. _"The fuck are you? And what job? I'm a freaking mental asylum, I still need to do a job?" _Dvo replied, obviously irritated.

The voice didn't change his tone. _"Hey Princess Uni, kill his counterpart. And you're exactly where we—I need you to be. Vongola Mental Asylum, Japan Branch." _Dvo narrowed his eyes. He was expecting Dino to resist, but it wasn't as strong as he thought it will be. _"Oi, Dino?" _He asked within his head. Dino was yelping uncontrollably. _"DINO!" _Dvo shouted. He felt conflicted. Happy because Dino is fading, and confused because he didn't know what happened.

"_I'll help you~ say goodbye to your counterpart, Dvo-kun~"_ A sing-song voice said within his head, with another round of massive headache on his part, Dino was gone.

He tried to slap himself, but there was no resistance. He tried to punch his own nose, no resistance. _"Do you feel better, Dvo-san?" _This time was a girl. He recognized this voice. _"Yeah, thank you." _His own layered voice resounded on the walls perfectly. Still no resistance… Dvo smirked in victory.

When the door opened, a panicking Romario came and tried to hug him. The blond slapped the man away, and frightened him with his orange eyes. _"I'm not Dino. Don't touch me." _He said coolly. It felt so good to be in control!

"Where is he? Where's Dino-kun?" Romario shouted. Dvo looked to the doctors present with cold eyes. He ushered all of them outside. _"He's gone. He's dead." _He slammed the door to the doctors' face.

"_Now that you're awake, we can finally do our job." _The cruel-yet-velvety voice said with excitement.

"_And the job is?" _Dvo asked as he lied down on the bed, leaning on his left side.

"_We're going to capture Tsunayoshi Sawada, and take him to the HadeS community."_ Despite sounding like a giddy school girl, the voice was serious. Dvo yawned.

"_Sure, whatever. As long as this body is mine."_

Dvo fell asleep. Still no resistance.

**C 07 End: -Dvo of Dino.**

* * *

><p><strong>YEAAAAAAAAAAY! I updated I updated yeay yeay yeay yeaaaaay~<strong>

**Please review guys? *insert puppy eyes here***

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	8. C 08

**Welcome to the Asylum!**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a young man in his prime sixteen. He was taken to the mental asylum for one reason: He heard voices. Voices that told him to kill, rip, and… please him? –AU-**

**C 08: Ki-**

Tsuna sat down on his room, his brown eyes were staring at the straitjacket he was put it in. _"Aw, don't be so upset, partner." _His partner materialized from somewhere, he could be hallucinating though. _"It's to protect you from harm, after all." _It would have sounded sweet, but the way his partner snickered was just plain creepy. Besides, nobody would harm him here, nobody but himself.

"_But that's exactly how it is, right?" _The orange-eyed brunet said to his saner half with a satisfied smirk. _"Nobody will harm you here besides yourself, that's why that straitjacket is necessary." _Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, clearly displeased by his insane partner's choice of words.

"_You haven't respond me, partner. Are you okay?" _His other half leaned closer, his usually maddened expression twisted into that of concern. "Since when do you care about me?" Tsuna said snappily, being bounded in his straitjacket for too long didn't please him at all. Stupid Reborn. How could he bind him like this just because he asked for a shower?

"_I don't know, maybe since forever? I love you." _Tsuna blushed, but he didn't want to say anything about it. _"Tsuna, you do remember that I'm created from parts that you rejected, right? The reason why, as you say, I'm insane, egoistic, and brutal is because you're rejecting that part of you. But I'm also desperately in love with you. That means you hated yourself." _Tsuna cowered; he fell to the floor and resumed a fetal position. "Shut up, partner." He said while closing his eyes shut.

"_Why? Tsuna? You're the most selfless and beautiful being I've ever laid my eyes upon. I can't even stand having other people look at you. Why would you hate yourself?" _

"Shut up partner, I mean it."

"_Do you remember that time when I strangled Lambo and killed Mochida?" _Tsuna's eyes shot open and his expression turned into that of sorrow.

How could he ever forget?

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna was being bullied again, as per usual, but unusually this time, his partner had been conscious to notice it.<em>

_The brunet gulped, he willed every part of his mind to convince his partner that this was Lambo. His little cousin. The kid was as harmless as a calf, and if he could take Mochida and his peers, he could take Lambo. Interference was really unnecessary. But his partner wasn't convinced._

_So the entire time his cousin whined for the brunet to play with him, Tsuna had clenched his fists, making it white in the process, and told himself that he could take it, that he didn't care, but right now, a darker part of his mind was shouting at him to snap at the kid._

"_Ughhh you're so silent it's no fun! You're soooo useless, Tsuna, Lambo-sama couldn't believe that he even wanted you to be his-"_

"_**I dare you to say it again, kid," **__Tsuna panicked, but he found himself unable to stop his own hands, as if he wasn't the one in control. __**"I dare you to say that my Tsuna is useless." **__Tsuna shrieked desperately when his hands nearly crushed Lambo's windpipe. The kid let out a shrill scream and his mother came to him._

"_Tsu-kun!" She had said with sheer fear. Tsuna then couldn't remember what happened exactly after that, he only remembered ushering his mother and his cousin away from his room._

_The next day, his mother had asked him what was wrong, but Tsuna himself didn't know what went wrong with him. He ran away from his mother and made his way to school. _

_His voice… it had sounded so cruel and so unforgiving. His hands… normally they weren't even strong enough to up himself in a monkey bar, but he had almost crushed Lambo's windpipe. How? __**How?**_

_Instead of going to class, where he knew Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto would have waited for him, he went to the lot behind gymnasium, a place where he won't be bothered by anyone. _

_As he pulled his knees to his face, trembling so hard from fear and regret, he could hear a soft purr coming from the back of his head. __**"Tsuna, don't be upset~" **__The voice, his partner, purred softly. "What is that?" Tsuna breathed. "Y-y-you're just a voice in my head! Why are you able to… to…"_

"_**Take over and kill the brat?" **__Tsuna nodded, silently disagreeing. Lambo's not dead yet. __**"It's all too simple, partner," **__a grin made its way to Tsuna's face, even when he didn't will it. __**"They hurt you, I hurt them." **__The brunet trembled and clutched his head. "But it doesn't mean you could kill them!" His partner didn't say anything._

"_What? What the hell are you doing here, dame-Tsuna?" The all too familiar voice of one Mochida made Tsuna jump from his seat. He pressed himself against the wall, wanting nothing more but just disappear. "Being all alone, are you? You think because you're friends with Gokudera and Yamamoto now you can strut as if you own the place or something?" Mochida grew closer to him, invading his personal space._

"_I'll tell you here, Sawada…" The kendo captain whispered. "IT JUST DOESN'T HAPPEN!" He punched Tsuna straight on his face. The brunet fell down, clearly shocked. But before he could run or even do something, Mochida kicked him square on the stomach. "C'mon guys, let's have some fun!" Some peers who usually bullied him joined the fiasco._

"_**You people sure have guts." **__Tsuna gasped as his entire being felt like it was pulled away from his body. "DON'T!" He shouted. "What the fuck?" Mochida creased his eyebrows. __**"DON'T TOUCH MY TSUNA! HE'S MINE, DAMNIT, MINE!" **__Tsuna watched as his own body moved in a way he never knew. He punched Mochida straight on his nose and proceeded to kick all the other guys on the head, rendering them unconscious. "STOP IT! DON'T KILL THEM!" Tsuna was shouting, but his partner was too far-gone to notice._

_The little brunet grabbed the still conscious Mochida by his neck and lifted him off the ground. "Let… go… of me…" The kendo captain whispered. __**"I guess introduction is in order, ne?" **__Tsuna covered his ears. __**His **__voice won't sound like that. It won't sound layered, cruel, and merciless. __**"Oh, it doesn't, Tsuna dear~" **__His partner spoke. __**"Yours sound much lovelier, kinder, nicer, your voice is my eternal sun. You're my light, Tsuna. Mine." **_

_The grip on Mochida's neck got tighter by the minute. "Who… are you?" Mochida gasped. __**"I'm his partner, Mochida, but too bad you won't be here to see me any longer." **__There was a sound of 'crack' and Mochida stopped talking. Forever._

_Tsuna screamed, but his mouth laughed maniacally, utterly satisfied. His mouth curled into a grin that reached his ears, clearly pleased and happy. __**"I don't allow harm to come in Tsuna's way, Mochida, I don't!" **__He said in the interval of his laugh._

_As Tsuna cried his guts out, his partner was laughing the entire time, saying that he won't ever allow Tsuna to be harmed._

* * *

><p>Tsuna had fallen asleep, but Zero hadn't. He sat beside his sleeping partner and materialized under his head, making Tsuna's pretty brown head lie on top of his lap.<p>

He resented the doc for the straitjacket. If it weren't for this stuff, he would have caressed that pretty hair of his, soothing the sleeping brunet. _"Mine," _he said with satisfaction.

Zero looked around the room. There was nothing at all but Tsuna, and by extension, him. He lowered his head and kissed the brunet's hair. _"Soon, my dear, soon."_

Unbeknownst to anyone, Dvo was outside the door, looking at the future king of HadeS, who grinned a lopsided grin towards his direction.

**C 08 End: -ll.**


	9. An Update

**I'm going to rewrite the fuck out of this story. This story has so much potential, and yet I'm letting it waste away. I don't want that.**

**The plot will also be changed, so to those who liked this story the way it is, well... try to stick around to see if you like the new plot.**


	10. Last Notice

I've uploaded the new version of this story. It's titled:

**Welcome to the Asylum!: Redux**

I hereby list this story as completed. Tell me if I should keep it here or delete it later.


End file.
